Two Years After
by XxDeadlyBlackRosexX
Summary: Epilogue to 'What if'. Rose has gone through a whole lot of suffering, but finally, finally her life is heading in the right direction.


_**What if?**_

"_Roza!"_

_I was suddenly lifted up into a pair of strong, warm arms. They were comforting and felt like home._

_Dimitri hugged me to his chest._

"_It's finally over," He said into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "The end."_

_I nodded, "The End."_

Epilogue~

Suddenly, a shuffling, ruffled sound came from behind a tree, only a few miles away. Certainly not what any of us expected.

I pulled away from Dimitri's strong grip, having to tug a little bit. Edging towards the tree slowly, I had my guard right up. I don't know what the hell it was, but it could be dangerous, you never k-

Adrian!

"Oh my God!" I shrieked, falling to his mangled body. He squirmed and writhed under his bindings, yelling so loudly, yet the sound was muted.

"Help!" I shouted, already helping to unwrap the harshly tied rope. Dimitri was the first to reach me, my father and the guardians not far behind.

"Rose! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Dimitri muttered, falling onto his knees to assist me.

We pulled the ropes away, leaving the cloth around his mouth.

"Should we leave it there?" Dimitri asked jokingly while Adrian just lied there, breathing deeply from exhaustion. I rolled my eyes at Dimitri and leaned forward to untie it. Adrian sat up and glanced at me.

"Thank God you found me!" I smiled, "You know how badly I need a cigarette?"

Good old Adrian.

Two Years Later~

"Honey, I'm home." I yelled, barging through the front door of the apartment. It was small, only one bedroom, but I preferred to think of it as cute. And who cared anyway? Not me, not when I got to spend the rest of my life with Dimitri.

I collapsed onto the couch, resting my feet on the coffee table (which Dimitri absolutely hated). He came walking through the door from the kitchen into the living room. I almost laughed at the sight. He had an apron on, _an apron_, and a hand towel wrapped over his shoulder. I'm surprised he wasn't wearing a hair net.

"Well, since you're already in the get-up; make me a sandwich, darling."

Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious."

He laughed, and took of all the housewife stuff, to collapse on the couch beside me. I giggled when I noticed him glance at my feet, and then back at me before reaching forward to gently take them off the table.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, in the casual guy way, he pulled me close, kissing the top of my forehead.

Today Dimitri had taken the day off, to fix up the apartment and with the intention of spending the day with me, however that didn't work because Hans wanted me to work today. A bit of a downer but Eddie stepped up, as any 'big brother' would to fill in for half of my shift. So here I am, home early to find my big, manly boyfriend in the kitchen cooking dinner. I think I've down well with picking my man.

After the big mess with the Fiscotts, which I have forgiven myself for, myself and my friends all graduated. My parents went on a second honeymoon back to Turkey, to tell my extended family of the good news; that the stupid war thing was over. However, the Mazurs aren't too happy with me- not that they ever haven't been, because I have decided to be with a dhampir, instead of continuing the family line.

But oh well, I don't give a shit about what they think. I'm happy, in love, and my life is perfect.

About a year and a half ago, Lissa was approached by Queen (Bitch) Tatiana, with the offer of becoming future queen. Of course, she had to go through the trials along with the other candidates, but she came through number one, something she certainly didn't expect. Now, being the queen of the Moroi world, there is quite a bit of pressure, and she needs Christian the most now. In fact, he just proposed to her last week.

Unfortunately she doesn't have the time to plan her wedding, so the job has been placed onto the shoulders of the Maid of Honour.

Me.

So, today I decided to have a day off from guarding, planning a wedding, and researching-

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I worked out who the weird voice in my head was. It was the one, the only; Lissa Dragomir! I had spoken to Dimitri about it not long after graduation (and luckily he didn't think I was crazy) and we started researching something called 'the bond'.

Apparently when Lissa healed me, and brought me back to life, she created a connection between us unconsciously.

So now I can read her thoughts.

And see through her eyes, regrettably I found that out the hard way, seeing a bit more of Christian then I would've liked.

After we had found Adrian from the forest two years ago, calmed him down and fed him-blood and food- we asked him what happened. During the school dance he had noticed Drew, who was acting strangely. So when Drew waked outside, Adrian followed. As soon as he stepped out the door he noticed Drew talking to someone. Emel. Emel immediately observed Adrian, and he was kidnapped.

They hadn't done anything to him; luckily, they had just thrown him in a bare room, made aimless threats and gave him very little food. Drew was caught, my dad wanted to put him to justice or 'catch that damn bastard,' as he had so lightly put it.

Adrian was fine now, more than fine actually. He had finally given up on me, and moved to Europe to study Art.

"What are you thinking about, gorgeous?" Dimitri asked, pulling me even closer. I looked up at him, reaching up to lightly caress his cheek.

"Everything," I whispered.

He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss my nose, running his index finger down my cheek, towards my neck. I grinned cheekily, leaning closer while reaching behind him to grab onto the hand towel. He thought I was going to kiss him, so he also leant forward. When I had hold of the hand towel I pulled away, giggling and running away into the bedroom. I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

I stood to the side of the doorway, and as my Dimitri ran through I jumped in front of him, wrapping the towel around his neck, pulling him close.

"Oh, here's my here's my wife," I joked, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

I froze, we loved each other whole heartedly, I knew that, but we'd never spoken of marriage. He just winked, grabbed a hold of my hands and pulled the hand towel from his neck to around my own, pulling me by the hand back into the kitchen, to continue making dinner.

* * *

_Let your imaginations run wild! :D_

_~XxDeadlyBlackRosexX_


End file.
